A railway vehicle comprises a current collector mounted on its roof. The current collector comprises a collector shoe supported by a collector arm. The collector shoe comprises a shoe body, and a slider attached to a top surface of the shoe body. The current collector collects electric current by pressing the slider of the collector shoe against an underside of an overhead wire and delivers the collected current from the overhead wire to the railway vehicle (see Patent Document 1).